A Sister Named Lachesis
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: [COMPLETE] Originally posted on my Tumblr, but it is basically a re-telling/re-writing of the episode with the meeting of Naomi and what else her appearance could imply. (Given with the title, might not be too hard to figure out.)


[This was originally posted on my Tumblr at 'anaya-of-wolves . tumblr .comm/ post/ 40991059027/ supernatural-fic' (remove the spaces and the extra 'm' in 'comm') about a year ago.]

Alright, here it is. This got sparked from another tumblr post on bringing up Naomi and Atropos from season 6 episode 17. Atropos is the sister Fate in charge of cutting the 'thread' of someone's life. Someone brought up how Naomi has a lot of power in Heaven, one that seems to be more above than angels. Fates seem to be the only ones that are just a bit higher than most angels. And so, this fic. was born.  
>Please note that this is a re-writing of an episode, 8x07. When Castiel first meets Naomi, she might not be all of a stranger than what we had seem. She might be someone he knows and fears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Castiel," a voice spoke, grabbing the angel's attention to turn around to its speaker. At first, a blur of 'what was going on' and 'how did I get here' went through his mind. He had just been talking with the Winchester brothers, but now...<p>

Just where was he?

Once the angel turned, he soon spotted the speaker, a woman in form, at a white, translucent desk that seemed to flow into with the rest of the room's color scheme and theme. The woman at the desk sat there, arms resting on the table with hands clasped together. Her appearance was up-kept, tidy and organized. She gave off air that radiated high authority, but not like an angel's. No, this one was different, and seemingly far more dangerous than just an angel's.

"Where am I?" he asked the strange woman, something about here making him squint at her. Something was trying to click in his mind, something that needed to fast. There was something about her, more than just that air of authority that was sending him -what Dean would call- 'chills' down his back. She wasn't friendly, Castiel could tell now.

"You don't know?" she spoke, her voice holding back the ever-present emotion for a much subtle and 'caring' tone that carried on into the next statement, "You're home, Castiel." His name, it held something different in her tone. Something...like she had wanted to add more or say something different.

"Heaven?" he questioned, glancing around, "I've never been here before." It was the truth, as his eyes tried to find something that he recognized from somewhere. Unfortunately, he didn't. So, the angel was left trying to guess just were in the infinite where he was at.

"Not many have," there was a small pause, one that he thought was a bit of...something strange. It wasn't pity or remorse, but something else. As if, something was saddening by that fact, but also just a harden statement. As if it what it is, and nothing more, nothing less.

But soon, she continued, providing her name, "My name is Naomi. We recused you." Instantly, Castiel sensed the lie. It wasn't hidden that much for him to realize. It was a lie in the former sentence. 'Naomi' that wasn't...that wasn't a name he had heard of before. Nor it was a name he would have. That wasn't her name, but...he had little time to think about that after he had heard the second sentence.

They...rescued him? "...purgatory?..." It was a bit of a half-question, half-statement that meant she could either answer it or just continue on with whatever she had to say.

"An incursion of angels, which cost us many lives," she told him matter-of-factly, which confused him and sent a wave of guilt through him at the fact that his brothers and sisters DIED getting him out of purgatory, "Consider these...'chat's your repayment." There was something strange about that. Repayment...chats...something wasn't right here. Castiel knew that, but...he didn't understand why it wasn't right. Something about this 'Naomi' wasn't right, about his situation wasn't right, nothing was making sense to him.

So, he voiced it as such, "I don't understand." He didn't, and it was starting to get to him that he didn't. But, Naomi still didn't really answer anything, just continued to talk and prod at him in such matter that seemed answers is what she was after.

"Tell me about Sam and Dean." It was an order, Castiel could feel it. But, he didn't want to follow it. Didn't want to tell her anything. This all seemed wrong, so very wrong. Wrong in a way that made him want to get out of there as fast as he could. To get away and never come back even to Heaven. Not if it meant meeting her.

But he didn't realize the severity of the situation till his mouth opened and the words flowed forth.

"The Prophet is being kept safe, the tablet has split in two, and the Winchester are trying to recover the missing piece. Why am I telling you any of this?" As he spoke, his eyes shifted about. Why was he saying any of that? No, he didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to get as far away from her as he could. But something felt like it had rooted itself inside of him and began to control him. What was it?! It began worrying the angel slightly, now really knowing something was wrong. Nothing was right now, especially not here and now in this office.

Naomi then began informing the other, while Castiel still had a face of confusion and eyes wondering about in hopes for the answers as to how and why she was getting answers from him, "It's not your concern. Help the Winchesters. Come when they call. You will report in to me regularly, and you will never remember having done so." There was a tiny flicker of a smirk, he noticed that. But her words, even with the feeling that something was terribly amiss and that she was doing something to him to either persuade him or control him, she was getting away with it. Her words, something about them nagged at his mind. Pulling at cords that made him want to obey.

But he resisted, or tried to at least.

"No. I won't do that."

Again, that hint of a smirk was still there, but her face soon covered it up nicely into a stern and authoritative state, "Now, as you were. They won't even notice you were gone." And then, Castiel blinked and once again her Sam's voice and noticed he was back on Heaven. He didn't understand what just happened or who that was, but the angel knew something was wrong.  
>-<p>

Back in her office, 'Naomi' watched as the angel was shoved out and disappeared. A smile came over her lips, she resting back in the chair with an air of triumph around her.

It hadn't been easy, but doing this was for the greater cause. The cause that she laid out careful. Plans were her specialty, she did so with ease and practice skills. That was her job, one that no angel or even Heaven would change. They had already messed with her older sister, Atropos. Screwing up the endings, but the middle. No, the middle would be kept on track.

'Naomi' then reached forward, hitting a button on the phone on her desk, and saying, "Clotho, how are we starting things off?"

There was a pause before the voice replied, "Right on schedule, Lachesis." A grin came across Lachesis's lips, soon replying 'Good' before hitting the button again. Those stupid Winchesters and angels may have disrupted Atropos's ending, but her middle, her domain in Fate as Lachesis the measurer of fate and apportioner of such, was not going to have her job be ruined by those mortals nor angels.


End file.
